


それは痛い！(Can You Feel It Too?)

by sliceofcheese



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Decisions, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, evil little sister, slightly detailed removal of splinter lmao, the world needs more weiyoul so here it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliceofcheese/pseuds/sliceofcheese
Summary: Yein may or may not have accidentally flung himself off the bed because he knew that a certain someone aka his possible soulmate might be feeling the immense body pain that came within his stupid stunt, he has yet to confirm that though.okay...... or maybe he'll call himself an ambulance first?





	それは痛い！(Can You Feel It Too?)

**Author's Note:**

> idea came from this lovely prompt i found on tumblr ! 
> 
> http://auideas.tumblr.com/post/161047626627/soul-connection-au
> 
> advance merry christmas honey10s! ❤❤❤ sorry to force y'all with this shit!

Pain. We usually think of pain as a negative phenomenon. But, pain, whether physical or emotional, is rather a blessing in disguise.  
that is for Seon Yein. Born with a rare ability that connects him to his significant other, the ability to share pain ...literally.

 

" OPPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
" Get away you demon! "  
" OPPA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Don't come near me I have the power of God and anime by my si--"

Yein's sleepy mumbles got cut off by the sound of loud and destructive crash. destructive , he picked the right description . His little sister brushing invisible dusts from her school uniform , he might have noticed some particular details like pieces of wood scattered by his bedroom's door or where his door used to be,

"..."

" Sorry I broke your door " the spawn of Satan disguised as his little sister , (maybe she's Satan herself, Yein took a mental note of calling their mom's distant cousin who happened to be an exorcist) decided to break the silence. Great, she even breaks silence now .

" Maybe I don't need a door anyway, i'll just set up electrical barb wires to keep you from barging in next time." Yein grumbled, another thing he added on his mental note, he's serious about the barb wires.

" Geez oppa! you're always in a sour mood every morning no wonder you haven't even found your soulmate."

" Get out of here Seon Yui!!! "

" I almost forgot! Mom wants you to drop by next door to greet our new neighbor! The ricecakes are on the kitchen counter ~"

" And why can't you do that yourself? "

" I have school , i'm gonna be late "

" Do I look like I don't have to attend school too?"

" I believe it's your vacant day my dearest brother, aren't you a college student? "

 

After freshening up, he goes downstairs towards their kitchen, first thing he finds is the neatly packed pile of colorful ricecakes. Okay, WAS neatly packed . surely Yui must've sneaked a piece or two . He can't say he didn't expect that to happen. Repackaging the ricecakes , it was perfect and he's all set . Off he goes next door then....

But Lady Luck seems to be not in favor of him, with a strike of pain down his foot he realized he got himself a splinter. Retracing his steps mentally , Yein concluded that he might have gotten a splinter because of the small chips from his room's blasted wooden door. He made his way to their new neighbor's house, nose scrunched as he limped towards the porch. In the middle of his hesitation, Yein hits the doorbell with his eyes closed, as if shielding his sight from a possible explosion like the fool he is.

ding dong ~

"Wait a sec, ahh my fucking foot hur-" A voice called out from behind the door . Then the door opened, revealing a handsome tall man with ash grey hair .

Frozen. Yein kept closing and opening his mouth trying to find the words he was about to say.

"So I'm guessing you're Mrs. Seon's son? If i'm correct that's supposed to be the welcome gift she told me earlier this morning?"

OH MY GOD HIS VOICE IS SO NICE . MR. NEW NEIGHBOR LOOKS LIKE PRINCE CHARMING .

"whoa dude why are you looking at me like that? Would you like to come inside for some refreshments?????

 

after all we're neighbors, so what do you say? "

"..."

"not quite a talker are we? "

"...I'm Seon Yein, i'm twenty one." The fuck why does he sound like too high pitched ...he swears he almost sounded like Yui whenever she spots creepy crawling arachnids.

"o...kay? nice to meet you , I'm Lee Sungjoon by the way and I'm twenty seven ....call me hyung then?" Prince Charm- Sungjoon.....hyung replied with a blinding (Yein's choice of wording) smile.

"Yes.......hyung"

"..."

"..."

"Be my guest ?"

Snapped out of his trance, he dragged his foot inside Sungjoon's humble home. He really needs to tend to his splinter , it hurts like hell now. Forget his injured foot , he looked around the taller's living room. Admiring every detail up to Sungjoon's collection of One Piece characters figurines . He swears to God he even saw two to three Hatsune Miku figurines , but he wouldn't say that his own room screams Vocaloid stan !!

Settling himself on the navy blue couch , he checked his foot to assess his little splinter . Does he ... just squeeze out the small piece of wood?

"What are you doing ? " Sungjoon reappeared from the kitchen with a glass of iced tea, looking really puzzled as to why his visitor has his foot on his couch. Not that he minds but ... he expected Yein to be quite shy ...

" Uhh... splinter?" Yein sounded unsure and didn't expect Sungjoon to grab his right foot's big toe gently to examine the splinter problem.

"Does it hurt really bad? "

" Oh no not really feels like a small pinch...ha! like an ant bite nothing too serious "

Sungjoon suddenly squeezed his big toe causing him to cry out in pain. Bitch did he actually had a crush on a sadist. What the fuck.

"Funny, my foot also hurts right now but I'll put the blame on the couch. Apparently I stubbed my toe."

his foot also hurts............sungjoon....

"Wait here bunny, I'll just get the first-aid kit for your poor toe"

Yein blushes at the nickname. He finds himself feeling his two front teeth while Sungjoon has his back turned to get the first-aid kit. No one has ever called him that before, he honestly thinks his front teeth makes him insecure. Add up to that one time (maybe a semi sorta lot of times) Yui called him Timmy Turner. Even his sister contributes to his insecurities he might just put her in a sack and leave her somewhere far from their house to get lost. His mom would kill him for that, but thinks he'll die happy anyways.

"I'm back~" Sungjoon announced as he did a mini-twirl with the kit in hand, looking like a fairy prince. Yein should stop with his fantasies.

Sungjoon sat beside Yein and asked him to place his feet on the couch. The taller seemed to struggle bending down to tend to his toe, so he decided to just stay on the floor.

First, he disinfected the toe with a cotton soaked in rubbing alcohol (Which sent Yein chills, but he can't whine about that ). Then he retrieved the tweezers from the kit and started trying to pull out the small piece of wood from his toe.

"There it's out now !" Sungjoon said proudly , smiling at his ...toe then up at him. [cue WHATTA MAN intro]

"Job well done I guess? Thanks Doc!"

" I'm flattered bunny, how'd you guess I'm a doctor. Are you a psychic or some sort? "

Oh, the nickname again. Forget getting rid of Yui and dying happily in the hands of their mother. He'd rather die right at this moment because HE ATTENDED MED SCHOOL?!?!!!!1!1!!!11! HE'S A DOCTOR?

"Wait omg? you're really a doctor?" way to ask the obvious Seon Yein.

"Why yes , i'm currently in my first year of residency at SNU Hospital! "

ONMYGODHSJJSH DOCTOR LEE SUNGJOON SOUNDS TOO GOOD HOW HE WISHES THE TALLER WAS HIS SOULMATE

soulmate... he didn't see this coming, but his heart raced at the thought of having the older as his soulmate, his partner for the rest of his life ....eternity , forever , infinity and beyond.

 

suddenly Sungjoon's phone rang... An odd choice of ringtone by the way .... who the fuck uses Clazziquai's "She Is" as their ringtone . It only made their situation more gay-er than ever.

 

" Ah.. I've just been called by my superior, they need me in the hospital "

"Oh yeah okay sure" Yein tried not to sound too disappointed . " I've stayed here for too long and ..I think...and we just met today and I feel like I already knew more than enough about you hyung" he ended with an awkward laugh.

"I don't mind. I actually liked the company seems like we really hit it off as friendly neighbors"

Friendly ... Yein's day might have started really shitty and he was just about to question why Lady Luck seems to keep his luck away from him. He was really glad to have met Sungjoon and be friends with him. But he couldn't hide his growing attraction to the taller....

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: if y'all ever needed a visualization for Seon Yui  
> 


End file.
